


【JPSS】没有如果<番外/殊途难归05>

by Flylinglok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flylinglok/pseuds/Flylinglok
Summary: 本章含大量JPSS～这篇番外暂时告一段落，但《殊途难归》跟《没有如果》的故事仍未完结。接下来真的是纯JPSS 番外了～～一个小提醒：雷木思暗恋赛佛勒斯警告：本章提及路人/雷古勒斯。





	【JPSS】没有如果

**Author's Note:**

> 本章含大量JPSS～这篇番外暂时告一段落，但《殊途难归》跟《没有如果》的故事仍未完结。接下来真的是纯JPSS 番外了～～
> 
> 一个小提醒：雷木思暗恋赛佛勒斯
> 
> 警告：本章提及路人/雷古勒斯。

赛佛勒斯走了之后，天狼星想了许多。他想要不顾一切的沖向雷古勒斯面前，质问他怎能这样糟蹋自己，又怕雷古勒斯会发现他隐藏的真心。  
更何况，这也许是一场雷古勒斯自编自导自演、想要让他露出破绽的戏，不是吗？天狼星不无希望地想。但他马上就意识到就算赛佛勒斯愿意帮雷古勒斯，他也不会当着詹姆的面去找他，毕竟赛佛勒斯还做不到在詹姆面前无动于衷。  
所以，这恐怕是真的。他最爱的那个人、他最疼惜的弟弟、他那捧在手心怕摔了，含在嘴里怕化了的珍宝，竟然如此的不懂珍惜自己。  
只是想到雷古勒斯在那个猥亵的男生身下…… 天狼星就恨不得给那个人十个 “咒咒虐”。他们得到了他的珍宝，却只将这个当作用来炫耀的谈资，还在背叛用恶劣的言语来嘲笑他的小雷古……  
他不敢说自己能心平气和的接受雷古勒斯爱上别人，但无论如何也比现在这个状况好。在这一刻，天狼星什至有质问沃布尔加的冲动—— 你不是一直以雷古勒斯为荣吗？你不是一直说雷古勒斯才是个真正的布莱克吗？一个布莱克怎会这样轻贱自己？  
天狼星想了很多很多，但他就是没有想想什么是令雷古勒斯变成这个样子。在他内心深处，他是知道的。可是，他没有勇气去接受这个事实。天狼星对于小时候的事已经忘得七七八八了，不过，他仍然清楚记得自己第一次听到雷古勒斯那声奶声奶气的 “哥哥” 时，内心涌现出来的念头—— 他是我的弟弟，我要对他很好很好，我要保护他。  
他有保护好他吗？还是他就是雷古勒斯堕落的原因？  
也许，就算是高锥客·葛来分多本人，也会有不敢面对的事物。只要他还是一个人，就会所恐惧的事物。  
直至这一刻，天狼星终于明白詹姆的怯意由何处而生。

那次之后，詹姆曾婉转的关心过天狼星，也问过赛佛勒斯找他的原因，但天狼星只是默默地摇头。  
看到好友眼里的心酸和疲备，詹姆并没追问下去。然而，他还是很快就知道了究竟发生什么事。  
准确的说，是满月那天。结束劳动服务后虽然雷木思他们应该已经变身了，但詹姆还是打算去尖叫屋看看。  
他此后的一生都无数次庆倖自己当时做了这个决定，因为，因为如果他没有去那里，赛佛勒斯也许已经死了。  
詹姆才未到浑拼柳，就见到一只大黑狗向他跑来。仔细一看，他才发现天狼星——那当然是兽化的天狼星——受了伤。  
“ 去救他！” 詹姆还未开口，天狼星就变回人形，虚弱的道：“ 石内卜在尖叫屋…… ”  
詹姆闻言脸色一变。他来不及问天狼星为什么赛佛勒斯会在尖叫屋，什至顾不及受伤的天狼星，脑海中只有一个念头：雷木思变成了狼，恐怕是在发狂，尖叫屋里只有个兽化形体是老鼠的彼得！  
他二话不说的化成雄鹿，冲进尖叫屋救回差点死在狼吻下的赛佛勒斯。  
但赛佛勒斯还是受了伤。詹姆和雷木思也不例外。  
直到第二天，詹姆才疲倦的跟着愤怒的雷木思，看着好友施下 “嗡嗡鸣” 后质问天狼星。  
“ 你故意说肚子痛，让我跟彼得先去尖叫屋，接下来却带着赛佛勒斯进来？这究竟是什么一回事！”  
天狼星没说话，却看着雷木思身后的詹姆，一脸苦涩。  
雷木思满脑子都是自己伤害了赛佛勒斯，见天狼星沉默不语也失了冷静。他上前抓着天狼星的衣领，威胁天狼星开口。  
但天狼星还是没说话，还是看着詹姆。  
“ 跟我有关，对吗？” 詹姆艰难的开口，只见天狼星的脸扭曲了一下，展开一個比哭还难看的笑容，“ 我想你们幸福，詹姆。你知道他为什么会跟着我进尖叫屋吗？我给自己的兽化形态变出被狼抓伤的伤口，他一看到就追问你怎么样了，然后立即就让我带他进去。他不顾自己也要去救你，詹姆，只是我没想到缚狼汁会失效……” 他咬咬下唇，眼里闪过愧疚和后怕，“ 我本来只是想让你明白他有多爱你，也许这样你就舍不得放手了。幸好你及时来了救了他……”  
“ 他早就知道了我们的秘密？”雷木思皱着眉，而天狼星点头，“ 雷古勒斯之前说漏了嘴，他知道除了詹姆之外我也能化兽，而且你每个满月后都会特别疲倦。”  
“ 天狼星，” 詹姆想到最近雷古勒斯的事，总是觉得那跟天狼星的这番作为有什么关係。天狼星平日做事是不管不顾，但他也有分寸，怎么会突然搞了这样一齣？“ 为什么？”  
“ 詹姆，不是每个人都能被梅林眷顾的。爱着的人刚好也爱自己？你想想看，连梅林自己也求而不得啊！既然你能为石内卜连命都不要，石内卜也能跟你一样，那你为什么就不能再勇敢一次？” 说到激动处，天狼星也不禁落泪，但他自己看起来并没意识到，“ 你们知道吗？我爱雷古，我很爱他，我愿意为他付出一切。可是，就是因为我该死的怕这个怕那个，他死心了，我失去他了…… ”  
詹姆和雷木思都沉默了。兄弟相恋，他们也无法毫无芥蒂地接受，不过看着好兄弟这个模样，他们还是宁愿天狼星跟雷古勒斯能得到一个好结局。  
“ 既然他还爱你，你也还爱他，那为什么不能再勇敢一次？”  
而且，天狼星其实还有一点私心。詹姆是自己最好的朋友，赛佛勒斯则是雷古勒斯的挚友。他希望他们能代替他们得到幸福。  
他们还有机会的。他们还是有机会得到幸福的，不像他跟雷古勒斯…… “ 你们知道吗？我是多么渴望雷古勒斯避开我、不愿面对我，因为那至少代表他还在乎，但他没有。当我看到他跟那个该死的威尔森在那边吻来吻去，雷古勒斯却比威尔森还冷静……”  
就算只是回忆，仍狠狠地刺着天狼星的心。说是 “吻来吻去” 已经是客气的说法，事实上，当天狼星遇到雷古勒斯跟威尔森时，威尔森的手就在雷古勒斯的袍子下，二人看起来几乎是马上就要直接办事。  
天狼星以为自己会气得沖上前狠狠地教训威尔森，就像他上次打了那在背后用噁心的言语来侮辱雷古勒斯的男生一样。可事实是，他似是被石化住般，一动不动，静静地看着二人的激情，感受着内心千刀万剐般的痛。  
威尔森发现了天狼星，他怔了一下，用警告来隐藏自己的慌张。天狼星没理会他，只是直直看着嘴唇红肿、眼角潮红的雷古勒斯。  
“ 你先走吧，让我跟他谈谈。” 雷古勒斯用云淡风轻的语气说道。威尔森的胆子素来不大，听到雷古勒斯这样说便马上慌慌忙忙地离开，像是被迟了一步被天狼星暴打。  
毕竟，虽然天狼星不再是布莱克家一份子，但他始终做了雷古勒斯十六年的哥哥啊。  
“ 天狼星。” 雷古勒斯走到天狼星面前，并未收回自己的媚意，什至连凌乱的衣袍也没整理，“ 上次你说，你只想要我的身体。我试了试，发现这具身体真的比想像中更能吸引人。”  
天狼星闻言，只觉胸腔中燃着熊熊烈火，烧得他心肝都会痛。他一把抓着雷古勒斯的衣领，把他抵在墙上，“ 你只是为了证明这个！？”  
“ 对啊，” 雷古勒斯一脸理所当然，“ 我以前以为你在我 ‘睡着’ 后吻我是因为爱我，现在我才知道，很多人都想吻我、想操我，但都不是因为爱。”  
天狼星看着雷古勒斯的脸，心痛得快无法呼吸。原来，在那些情不自禁地偷吻雷古勒斯的夜里，他竟是醒着的。更让他心痛的，是在雷古勒斯眼中，他爱他的表现跟那些丑陋的欲望没分别。  
不过，这是他自找的，不是吗？  
“ 雷古，” 他用回以往亲密的称呼，彷彿这样雷古勒斯就能变回以前的样子，“ 就算我对你没有那种感情，我也还是你的哥哥。看到你这么不懂得珍惜自己，我还是会心疼啊……” 他温柔的抚上雷古勒斯的脸，雷古勒斯垂下眼睑，长长的睫毛遮着他那双眼底有什么希望彻底碎掉的眼睛。  
“ 天狼星，你是不是搞错了？” 微微抬起头来的雷古勒斯眼里复杂的一团，就是天狼星也无法从他的眼里看出一丝端倪。“布莱克家族只有我一个儿子，我自然也没有哥哥。” 然后，他伸出手，魅惑地环上天狼星的脖子，“ 试过很多男生，不过还是你让我最爽。你不是不想我跟他们上床吗？你让我满足了，我自然就不会找他们。” 他整个身子靠在天狼星身上，红唇几乎贴着天狼星的嘴唇，“ 反正你也不再是我的哥哥了，应该连最后一点顾虑也没了吧？”   
发现天狼星的迟疑，雷古勒斯笑了，“ 怎么？怕我会缠上你吗？不用担心，现在你对我来说只是长得不错、在床上也表现得不错的男生而已。我不会缠着你，当然你也不能缠着我……”  
天狼星堵上那甜蜜的嘴唇时，心里满是苦涩。这是他最后一个得到雷古勒斯的方法了，而且，他也实在无法忍受雷古勒斯的放纵……  
他之前才告诉过雷古勒斯他想要他的身体，如果现在拒绝，不就是代表他说谎了吗？而且，他也已经不再是他的哥哥了……

**Author's Note:**

> 解释一下：之前天狼星是怕二人兄弟身份的束缚，而且想着就算无法在一起他也仍是雷古勒斯的哥哥。没想到现在雷古勒斯不认他，他们之间的羁绊没了，雷古勒斯又过上了那样的生活，所以天狼星受不了了。加上他认为雷古勒斯不爱他了，之后分开时自然不会难过。
> 
> 本章JPSS 的部分会再开一篇番外来交代


End file.
